Nightmare's in the Light
by strawberryMIKO
Summary: They were shocked beyond belief when they found they would not transform upon hugging her. It was then, that they knew, they had to have her. No matter what and at any cost. AU. Kagome-Harem/Kagome x Male Sohma's - INDEFINITE HIATUS!
1. Getting back to normal, Part I

**Nightmares in the light**

**Summary:** AU. Kagome and her family take a small trip to Osaka where her cousin, Saki Hanajima, lives. After the events of the Sengoku Jidai are over and done with, the young miko can finally have a shot at peace. But, when Kagome suddenly has a run-in with a few male Sohma's and each result ends up in them hugging her, how will they react? Especially when they find that hugging Kagome will result in them also not transforming. How will the events play out? "You can't ever leave us, Kagome. We won't let you." **Kagome-centric/Kagome-Harem. **Dark, possessive fanfic with slight light themes. It get's possessive later on in the fic though.

**Pairings: **Kagome/Kureno, Kagome/Shigure, Kagome/Ayame, Kagome/Hatori, Kagome/Male!Akito, Kagome/Kyo, Kagome/Yuki, Kagome/Momiji, Kagome/Hatsuharu, Kagome/Ritsu, and **maybe** Kagome/Kazuma. There may be other minor pairings, but these will be the main.

I think that's all...for now. Any questions or concerns, please PM me. I'll be glad to answer your questions! Or, stick around, grab some starbucks and enjoy this first chapter!

**Author's note:** Okay guys, here's how this thing is going to work: I post this little...preview...and you guys give me some feedback if you want to read more or I'll simply change it to a one-shot. I know it's sorta boring, but it's a really good idea if you all think about it. If I get a lot of reviews for this, I'll upload the second chapter and continue with this idea. But please give me more than just, "Lovely fic! Update!" I need real feedback! Please?

"Talking". _'Thinking'_. "Speaking in another language."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own neither Inuyasha nor Fruits baskets.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one – Getting back to normal<strong>

"Hey Kagome..." A familiar male voice spoke in her ear, making them twitch in response. "...Kagome..." The voice said, again. "Kagome..." And again. "...Kaagggoommmmee..." And again. "Ka-"

A large yellow back-pack was flung towards the front seat where a smiling Souta sat; his eyes widening before he felt the harsh impact of the object being implanted on his face. "Owww!"

Cobalt blue eyes opened immediately, a glimmer of amusement shinning within them. "That's what you get for waking me up." A small smile appeared on her face as Kagome lifted her head to look out the car window.

Mumbling incoherent swears –which earned him a small whack from his mother sitting in the front drivers seat-, Souta sat up and strapped himself back into his seat. Of course not before sending his elder sister a mean glare. Though it didn't exactly work as he liked it too –his sister was a demon-slaying miko after all. "Stupid older sister..."

"Now, now dear _little_ brother, is that any way to talk to your _elder_ sister?" Said girl merely giggled when Souta's face got red at being called 'little'. He had always hated it when his sister talked about his height, and used her age to get the upper hand. _Dirty trick._ _I'll get you back Kagome._

"Souta, stop playing in the car; We've arrived already." Kun-loon stopped the small blue Honda car and began stepping out of the vehicle, her eyes immediately looking over their destination. Kagome and Souta followed suite soon-after, albeit still arguing all the while. "Stop your bickering and get the bags out from the trunk. Your aunt and uncle have probably been waiting a long while."

"Mom! It's not me! It's Kagome too!"

Kagome had to hold back from rolling her eyes at her little brother, he was so childish. While he was busy complaining and getting red-in-the-face, her round pools began taking in the quaint little Japanese-styled home they had stopped at.

Their was a small little garden to her far left with a small tiny Koi pond. A huge cherry tree loomed over the roof-top of the house and seemed to cover most of it, as it's branches stretched out tall and wide. From where they stood, a small graveled pathway leading to a single door that was white could be seen. All in all, the place looked...small. _Yep, small and...well...small. _

Inwardly sighing, Kagome tried remembering why exactly she was here in the first place. In Osaka, with her mom and brother, traveling in a small car no less. _Oh right! I remember now...it had something to do with Ayumi-ba-chan and Teguchi-ji-chan. Ugh...they were always so weird...always smiling and stuff. Not to mention Saki and Megumi would constantly tell me what 'nice' waves I gave off. Whatever the hell that meant. _Again, the miko had to sigh as she pushed a stray of black hair behind her ear. Her blue eyes stayed focused on the cherry tree for a moment before noticing her brother and mother bowing to two familiar black-haired people.

_Time to face the music. _Sucking in a small breath, Kagome decided that she should be happy and smile, for her mother's sake. _I have a feeling today is going to be very eventful though. _

"Yatta! It's Nee-sama and Souta-kun! How nice to see you two again! It's been far too long!" A rather short lady with a bob of black hair popped out of the bare white door, a taller man following behind her.

"Ayumi-chan, Teguchi-kun!" Kun-loon Higurashi smiled brightly at seeing her younger sister and brother-in-law; it always brought on so many old memories for her. She was pulled into a tight hug by them both before they began ushering her inside, chatters of high school and college being the main topic. "Oh it's so good to see you all! Come inside and let us eat."

"Souta! Kagome! Hurry inside!"

"Ugh, there they go again, talking about the 'old days'. Tch. Whatever." Souta rolled his round blue eyes at the three adults, a sigh escaping his lips before he followed the three adults inside. He spared his elder sister a dull stare, whom was still idly walking up the small pathway from the car. "Come on, Kagome."

Oh, today was bound to be a delightfully **good** day. Kagome just **knew** it. _Che, I just hope they got something edible to eat this time. Last year, they had this weird miso soup that was purple..._She shook her at that specific thought and sighed out loud before reluctantly following her brother into the house.

**- 999 -**

"...and then, Kagome kicked her foot up and tried to whack his face with her heel!" Kun-loon's bubbly laughter resounded throughout the dinning room, a number of raucous chuckles following after. "Takashi-kun looked so surprised, you should have seen his face!"

"Oh I can't believe I missed that! Taka-nii-sama must've looked so funny!" Ayumi Hanajima giggled as she brought her tea cup to her lips. "I remember, Kagome-chan was wearing that cute little dress I got her and then, at the end of the day, I saw it was in ruins! Imagine her trying to kick Taka-nii-sama's face with that frilly thing on!"

Laughter filled the room once again as the three adults at the table clutched at their stomachs, trying to stop the slight pain they felt at their sides. It had only been about thirty minutes after they finished dinner that most occupants at the table were simply trading conversations. Of course, most of the talking was being done by Kun-loon Higurashi, her younger sister, and her brother-in-law. It was obvious to the other "children" present at the table that they were either being ignored, or just completely forgotten.

"There they go again, talking about **Kagome**..._again_." Souta sighed, once again, shaking his head in the process as he glanced over at his sister; who seemed to be oddly absent from her chair at the table. _Where in the world did she go? _And when he looked towards the other chair seated next to Kagome's, he noticed that his elder cousin's chair was seemingly empty as well. _Huh. Those two probably ditched when Kaa-san and Ba-chan were too busy sharing high-school 'romances'. Tch. I wish Megumi was here. But noooooo, he just had to go on that stupid field trip today. _

"I swear I got Souta that same matching pair of clothing that I got Kagome. I thought they could be twins. Wouldn't that be cute?" A pair of high-pitched squeals met the youngest Higurashi's ears that made him wince his eyes shut and cover his ears in pain. _I hate it when they do that. There over the age of Thirty for crying out loud! _"Oh! I think I managed to pack that with us before we got here. Maybe Souta will still fit it?"

Oh holy mother of all things good –curse his sister and cousin for leaving him here, unprotected from two scary women. _I am so killing Kagome when I see her again. _

**- 999 -**

"Was it wise to leave Souta-chan there...Kagome-sama?" Dark, purple eyes blinked coolly at Kagome's walking form in front of her, long curls of black swaying behind her.

Said girl simply sighed, for the umpteenth time that day before turning her head to look at her stoic cousin. "Really, Saki-chan, I told you to drop the -sama from my name. It makes me feel really old." The blue-eyed miko shook her head and chuckled a little when all she got in response from her cousin was a few blinks and a silent nod. _Oh boy._

The girl was starting to remind her of Sesshoumaru more and more each time they met. _I wonder who'd win if they got into a staring contest..._Kagome couldn't help but smile and let a small giggle escape her lips at the faint image of Saki and Sesshoumaru being within the same room; let alone within the same area. It nearly brought a bubble of laughter up to her lips if it hadn't been for the fact that the young miko was not alone.

"Kagome?..." Saki Hanajima tilted her head to the side at her cousin; eyes full of question. She was emitting some really strange waves –albeit, they felt strangely good; compared to the ones she felt when they were eating with her parents. But then again, her cousin always emitted strange waves.

"Oh it's nothing Saki-chan." Kagome waved a single hand in the air and continued along the empty streets of Osaka, her cobalt pools staring up at the sunny sky above. "I was just...oh never mind, I'm just going crazy. Now, where are we meeting Uo-chan and Tohru-chan again?"

"...at Mcdonalds; Tohru-chan said she wanted to go there." There was a small groan which erupted from Kagome's lips before Hanajima made a turn down a lone street.

"Ugh. Fast food? Seriously? Didn't we go there last year?" Kagome rolled her eyes at the thought of eating junk food. Even after they just ate an early dinner (which didn't exactly look good in the first place). "Gah! I just hope they have a salad I can eat instead of those meaty burgers they always sell."

Through her black veil she had on, Hanajima smiled a faint smile; which went un-noticed to Kagome since she was adamantly talking about Mandarin and Oriental salads she once tasted. Really, she was always happy when her elder cousin visited her in the summer. The blue-eyed girl had this really calming aura around her and gave off some peculiar waves –more so than some Sohma's she knew. _They are quite similar..._

"Hana-chan! Nee-sama!" Hanajima pulled her head up to look at the upcoming forms of Tohru and Uotani, her face lighting up for just a second before reverting back her stoic expression. "Tohru-kun."

When they had finally approached the raven-haired duo, Tohru immediately bowed to Kagome before moving to hug her best-friend.

Kagome let a smile appear on her face as she nodded slightly at Tohru, patting the brunette on the head afterward. "Tohru-chan. Uo...chan." Looking up, the young miko couldn't help but smirk when the blonde let a scowl envelop on her face, a snarl slipping past her lips.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"The blonde shook her fist at Kagome, her green eyes glaring vehemently at the older female. "Only Tohru-kun is allowed to call me that..." Uotani's voice trailed off just then, arms crossed and head turned to the side.

All the girls seemed to laugh now –with the exception of Uotani, of course.

It was rare for the trio to see Kagome, as she lived in Tokyo and was always busy. They briefly met Kagome when she was fifteen; they being thirteen with Uotani being fourteen. A year later, they became close and soon considered Kagome as part of their small 'Team' –as Tohru would label it. Hanajima was never close with Kagome when they were younger, since they rarely saw each other and only got along because they both enjoyed eating odango. But after a few awkward meetings with her two friends, the two cousin's both came to be comfortable enough to call each other by their first names. But Uotani always knew they were rather close in first place –because no one called Hanajima by her first name. No one.

"Ne...Uo-chan?...I-I t-think it's c-cute t-that N-ne-e-s-sama calls y-you -chan." Tohru's face became red with embarrassment as her three friends stared at her. "Ahhhh! I-I'm so sorry! I-I mean, I-II know you don't like being called cute, but, but, but, but, but, but-" The rest of Tohru's rant went ignored as two loud, feminine laughter filled the air –followed by an amused smirk; courtesy of Hanajima.

The rest of the afternoon was spent sitting in Mcdonald's, exchanging stories of what they'd been doing during the past year.

Evidently, it seemed that Uotani was going to be living with her mother after graduation and after years of absence from the woman, they both agreed to forget the past and instead focus on the life they have right now. Even though Kagome knew of the struggles Uotani had with both her mother and alcoholic father; they were able to reconcile with one another and come to a mutual understanding. It was a hard road for the blonde yankee, but Kagome was fairly sure she could handle it.

Hanajima, it seemed, was going to attend a culinary school in America and strives to become a pastry chef someday. _I always knew she liked to eat a little too much._ She was also in a small relationship with some college boy that lived in another city close to Osaka. They plan on going aboard together after she graduates and seem to be very close. _It's sorta creepy that Saki's even in a relationship period. _Kagome really wanted to just burst out laughing when she found out about her cousin's older boyfriend -since a certain Hanyou crossed her mind. But she held it in and instead listened to Uotani tell Hanajima's private life. Which was quite funny if she really thought about it.

Tohru, on the other hand, had a lot of explaining to do when Kagome learned of how she was living in a tent. In the middle of a freaking **forest**. And of course the bruises and cuts on her arm didn't exactly go un-noticed by Kagome. Not when she fought demons for most of her teenage life and practically saved a whole era. Not by herself, mind you.

"Tohru, I demand to know who in the fucking world did this to you!" A pale, slender hand gripped the brunette's forearm tightly, pushing the sleeve of her school uniform up till a long trail of cuts could be seen. Even though they were small, and not really all that deep, Kagome was still angry with that fact **someone** had hurt her. "I'll kick their ass when I find out who it is; so you better tell me. Because I **will** find out. " Her reiki seemed to flare almost dangerously now. No one could see it, but it was there, and it was growing with all the possible solutions that were roaming through the young miko's head.

"I-II..."

"Tohru, if you won't tell Kagome-kun, then I will. I'm tired of seeing those girl's bully you all the time. If it wasn't for the fact that I promised Kyoko-sempai, I would beat them down myself." Uotani's smile faded instantly, her hazel eyes glowing with anger at each word she uttered.

"It would be in your benefit, Tohru-kun, if you told Kagome-sama...we...do not like to see you sad."

Tohru was reluctant to say anything to the elder woman she looked up to. While it was true that she was having a hard time with her living situation, and the fact that she was being constantly bullied in school, saying such a thing to a woman who she thought of as a sister was simply unheard of! Well...to her it was. Inside, she knew that getting all her problems out in the open would be a good thing. But then again, she knew that it was wrong to keep troubling everyone with her useless problems.

"...Tohru, if you don't want to tell me, then fine. I won't ask anything more. But, promise me that if this happens again, you at least tell Uo-chan and Saki-chan. Sooner rather than later." Kagome's reiki was but a dying flame now, which Hanajima noticed immediately with a raise of her eyebrow. Though she didn't ponder on it long and instead shifted her attention back onto Tohru. "You know we all care about you. And you I care for you as well." The other girls nodded at the table they sat at, the loud chatter around them being ignored.

"T-thank you, Kagome-sama...really..."

"Your welcome, Tohru-chan. And drop the -sama; I keep telling you all that. I'm starting to think Uo's the only one that actually listens to me!"

"But that's only because I hate formalities...but, if you like, I can start calling you 'Gome-sama. " Kagome glared at the blonde seated across the table, her blue eyes shooting daggers before she scoffed silently. _Call me that and I'll shave your blonde head bald. _

"W-well!" Tohru clapped her hands together, effectively getting everyone's attention at the table. "We haven't heard about what you've been up to, K-kagome-sama." The brown-eyed girl was simply dying to get all the attention off her and onto someone else. More specifically, Kagome. _And she still attaches the honorific onto my name. _

"Oh, that's...**right**. How's that...**boyfriend** of yours, 'Gome-**sama**. What's his name again? Inurasha?...Inutrasha?...Inubasha?..."

"...It was Inuyasha..." The stoic female brought a single french fry up to her mouth, her orbs clearly focused on the food that was on Kagome's plate. "...And he broke up with her three years ago..."

Kagome pushed her untouched food towards Hanajima and wistfully sighed out loud; getting everyone's full attention on her expression-less form.

"Whoa! How come you didn't tell us anything? That asshole broke up with you? Didn't you tell him how you felt about him?" Uotani immediately stood up from her chair, her loud voice echoing across the restaurant in which they were in. "That shit-head! I should punch his lights out and-"

But before Uotani could finish her sentence, Kagome stood up from her chair and headed straight for the exit, all thoughts of eating and previous conversations forgotten.

"W-wha? I wonder what happened with Nee-sama? Hana-chan?" Chocolate eyes turned to look at the other raven-haired female before looking in the direction that Kagome had fled to. "Do you know why Inuyasha dumped her?"

"...I believe it had something to do with some...Kikyo person...though, I do not know all the specific details."

"...Another chick, eh? No wonder Kagome's so sad!" Uotani replied by slamming her fist on the table, earning some strange looks from other people in the process. The trio immediately stood up, throwing their food away and heading outside to find Kagome.

Of course, they would never know that Kagome's day was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

**- 999 -**

"Ne, Haru-chan, are you lost?" Momiji popped his head out from Hatsuharu's shoulder, his locks of gold shining brightly. He looked at the white and black-haired boy, noticing one of his eyes twitch in response before hiding back a small chuckle. He knew the boy was far from turning into black Haru, as they always exchanged humorous banter.

"...I am not..." Greyish eyes looked on in boredom, a passive expression over-taking his features. "...It is this way..." Though it didn't sound as if he was annoyed or irritated, if you looked into the boy's eyes, it was clear he was on the verge of getting there.

"Your funny, Haru-chan. But that's the wrong direction. Shigure-san's house is this way." Momiji pointed a finger opposite of Haru's, an exasperated sigh escaping thereafter. "I'm sure you knew where you were going, Haru-chan."

"...whatever..." He mumbled in retaliate

The golden-haired boy laughed loudly, an amused grin displayed across his cheerful face as he continued to prod and tease Hatsuharu.

The sky was bright with ray's of sun, white clouds playfully stretching across the blue canvas. It was odd that they could be in such a state –laughing and boldly smiling. It wasn't uncommon for Momiji to be in such a mood, but it was still a rare thing for them to feel so carefree. Maybe something good was about to happen?

"Something good's about to happen today, I just know it." A nod and a few smiles later found Momiji and Haru walking upon an empty road, a series of houses and tiny apartments coming into view.

Both Sohma's were currently out walking, and headed to their three cousin's home. It had taken a lot of begging to Akito and a lot of pleading from Kureno to even let the duo walk out of the main estate. In fact, they were lucky they were even walking. For most of the time they'd be stuck within their rooms or simply forced to roam the grounds.

Lately, it seemed as if Akito was getting more and more violent – even going so far as to stab Momiji himself; although Kureno stepped in before anything bloody could occur. Even with the man's usual bad temper and obsession with keeping all the cursed Zodiac's together, he still seemed a bit more excessive than usual. A lot of the other Zodiac members tried keeping their distances though, but not going so far as to leave Akito. For fear of angering him even more. Some of them didn't want to admit but, they were truly afraid of Akito one-day going too far and actually killing one of them. That would only start a string of new problems for all Sohma's.

"Does it still hurt?...Momiji?..." Haru turned his head to look at his cousin, who had both arms placed behind his head.

"Ahh, it doesn't anymore. At first, it really hurt, but then Hatori-san took most of the pain away." Despite the bright smile that etched across his face, Haru could still see the pain and anguish that he hid. Something that most of them hid within themselves. "Besides, I got to see Momo a little, so it doesn't seem to hurt anymore!"

And of course, they felt no sense of happiness within their bodies. Their was no hope for them and the curse they had laid upon them. It was inevitable. They were bound to be cursed until their last breath was up. And even then, they felt they would still be cursed for a lifetime to come.

Haru turned his head back to stare ahead, though you could tell he wanted to say something, he was holding back. It was obvious to him that there was more to what Momiji was letting on, but the blond was far from telling real truth. He knew that if he prodded more, all he'd get were lies and more lies. Mostly cover-ups. Even if he was concerned, he didn't exactly have the words to soothe the pain. Not even his own sorrow that he struggled with.

No one seemed to.

"...I can't even tell them! Kami, why can't I tell them? I've known them since I was fifteen! The exact age I dropped into that stupid, dumb, idiotic well!..." Before the silence between the males could get awkward, a feminine voice rang through the air, cutting through their thoughts immediately. "...And I'm such a hypocrite for telling Tohru-chan that I cared about her when I can't even seem to tell her my own freaking secret! Kami! What did I do to deserve this?" At the mention of a certain female, both their heads whipped up in curiosity. That was the name of the girl who was associated with two of their cousins; Yuki and Kyo Sohma.

Hm, didn't that seem interesting?

As they turned the corner, their eyes laid upon the odd sight of a petite , black-haired female attempting to the throw a piece of balled paper up at the sky. Well, that was...slightly odd. Her hair was down in waves, giving off a slight dark-blue hue. But it seemed to look black to them. Her back was to them, so they couldn't exactly see what her face or facial expression was like –but they were sure she must be quite pretty for the hourglass shape she had.

"...I'll show you! How dare you mess with me and just decide to drop me into ancient Japan –with absolutely no warning at all! Gahhhh!" She attempted to throw another piece of paper up at the sky, but failing to do any damage whatsoever. "...Stupid...freaking...Gaahhhh! Your impossible!" And as they got closer to the girl, she whipped her body around and looked up in surprise. Then, both Sohma's became instantly entranced.

Kami, she was anything but pretty –she was downright gorgeous! Now that they could get a good look at her face, they realized she appeared to be slightly older than them. But they weren't focused on that. Her skin seemed to be slightly pale, but with a light sheen of tan. She had high cheekbones, giving her that older, mature look that they both seem to like. And they swore her cheeks were just a bit rosie. She had a cute button nose, with her black bangs sweeping across her forward, just barely touching at her round, pools of blue.

That was what caught them off-guard -even Momiji; the usual bubbly and feminine boy. He had never seen a single female with her type of eye-color. Ones that seem to shine with so much hidden emotion. It made his heart react in a different way, something he wasn't exactly used to feeling. And it was no surprise that Hatsuharu felt the same. You could tell by how wide his eyes went that he was thinking the very same. _Kami, she was an angel. _

"...hello?...Heelllllloooooo, anyone home?..." A single, slender hand waved in their faces before both Sohma's realized that they had spaced out a bit. "Geez, talk about rude...don't you two know it's not nice to stare?"

Momiji had blinked his eyes a bit before letting his usual bright smile appear on his face, bowing his head at her in the process.

(**A/N:** I like the older Momiji, since that version is seriously super hawt. But he still retains his childish personality.)

"I apologize, lovely princess. But I was simply enraptured by your beauty." He began speaking in German, while stepping forward to take a single strand of her hair within his hands, stroking it with a playful smirk upon his lips. "My name is Momiji Sohma." He finished by kissing the strand of her hair and watched as her cheeks got red.

But then she slapped him square across the face and shocked the life out of him. And also Hatsuharu.

(**A/N:** Okay, here is where things may get a bit...OOC...but meh, just keep going, it gets better.)

"I have absolutely NO idea what the hell you just said, but it can't be anything good for doing such a flamboyant thing." She was now glaring at them intensely –mainly Momiji, since Haru was busy watching the entire thing; though he seemed to place a hand on the boy's shoulder to see if he was okay.

"...Owie! That hurt! Why would you do such a thing? Owwiiiee!" Momiji let out a rather un-manly squeal and immediately shot his hand out to nurse at the red cheek the girl slapped. "I was just saying you look very beautiful and was trying to introduce myself! Owwiieeeeeee! Ne, Haru-chan, does it look swollen?..." He turned his mop of blond hair towards his cousin, fake tears trailing down his face, all the while still nursing his sore cheek. "Oh! That really hurt! Your a mean lady! Meanie!"

"Oh, stop your bickering and let me see..." Hesitantly, Momiji released his hand and tilted his face to look down at the smaller girl. She approached him with ease, and for a second, he completely forgot about his Zodiac curse as soon as he looked into the pools of ocean blue. He became instantly lost within those enigma orbs, and something within him suddenly became alive. It was that strange feeling one would get when you'd meet someone new, frightening yet exciting. He had never felt like this before. And as she brought her tiny fingers up to his cheek, his eyes widen with how soft her touch was.

"...It's fine, you'll live. It's not like I punched you or some—" And before Momiji could register just what he was doing, his arms subconsciously wound themselves around her slender waist.

**- 999 -**

Kagome was completely shocked with what happened next. First, she was minding her own business, shouting incoherent insults to the sky and the next thing she knew, she was being stared at by two strange males. What's more is that they had such strange...looks.

They were both fairly the same height, with the blond male being slightly taller than the other. He seemed to have such forgien looks –rather similar to Uotani's, if she thought about it. Though the blond's hair had that sort of glisten when you looked at it in a certain angle. The other male, though, was thoroughly interesting. He had really white hair, with black roots. And his skin was so pale –even paler than her own. It was like he didn't even get any sunshine! _He reminds me of one of those punk-rockers I used to see at my school. _

They were both wearing a high-school uniform similar to Uotani's and Tohru's, making the young miko think they probably go to the same school. Inwardly, she wondered if her friends knew the current males, or were even associated with them. But she squashed that idea the minute the blond began stroking her hair and even kissed it! Of course, she should treat it as nothing since she got constantly molested and eye-raped from countless demon-youkai she was kidnapped by. And she kissed Inuyasha once or twice as well. But...still...she a problem with people entering her space-bubble.

So she slapped him across the face. Very hard. Which would **definitely** leave a mark.

But the miko was none too ready for the girlish squeal that seemed to come from the blond's mouth. _What in the world was that?_ She had to cover her ears for a second and wince her eyes shut before looking upon the weird sight of a teenage boy crying fake tears in his eyes. His hand whipped towards the cheek she slapped him on as he continued to flail about. In a really girly way.

_That...is the most disturbing sight...I've ever seen..._

"Oh! That really hurt! Your a mean lady! Meanie!"

_Oh bother, he's just a kid. _

Now, Kagome was rolling her eyes and found herself feeling a tiny bit guilty for slapping him. So, she approached him easily and began to examine the cheek. She placed her fingers upon his skin, feeling the slight bump from where she hit him against her fingers. She ran the back of her hand just barely above the red surface before pulling back slowly. It was just a bit red, with the outline of her hand. She knew he'd be perfectly fine if he just placed an ice-pack on it later and maybe rubbed it a bit.

"See? It's fine, you'll live. It's not like I punched you or some-" And just as she had taken a step back, the light-eyed male enveloped her into a light embrace. Everything in her body stiffen just them, and her blue eyes widen the size of saucers.

He was...hugging her?

For a moment, Kagome didn't exactly know what to do but just stand there, unmoving and in shock. She could've easily flipped him over her shoulder and call it a day, but some part of her told her not to.

It seemed to be minutes before the blond male actually let her go, a similar look of shock stretched across his face. And before either male could say or do anything more, she fled from their sight and disappeared around a corner.

Hatsuharu's eyes were wide with surprise and also with confusion. It was only for a minute but he swore that Momiji should have transformed the instant his arms touched her waist. At first, he was confused as to why he was even acting in such a way in the first place when the blond would usually just push any female any from his person. That was the way most of the male Sohma's were.

But he was completely and effectively shocked by what didn't happen: Momiji did not transform. And he had hugged that beautiful, blue-eyed girl who slapped him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Dun, dun, dunnnnn. And so, the mystery begins and the start of the most awesome Kagome-harem is about to begin! Am I the first one in it's making? Hrmm...I'm not sure...I'm fairly certain I am and I will take pride in this 5k+ chapter I wrote! Read and review, then I will post the next chapter.

**Edits made to this chapter:** the german translations have been removed and instead written in english to make it easier for all of you to understand. But Momiji is still speaking in German when he first speaks to her.


	2. Getting back to normal, Part II

**Author's note: **Wow...44 reviews...FOR ONE CHAPTER? Oh my effing Kami! I didn't think I'd get that many reviews! LOL. You guys really liked the first chapter, ne? Well, I enjoyed writing it! And since I loved all the feedback I received from the first chapter, I decided to present this second chapter to you all! With just as much length as the first one!

Also, I noticed some reviewers say they haven't read the manga or even seen the anime. Well, just to let everyone know, I've read the full manga from start to finish (even though that was like, four or five years ago). I know Akito is female in the manga, but I decided to make her a male just to fit my preference. But for now, this fanfic will be completely AU. Disregard the current story you know about Furuba and Inuyasha and lets take a dive into a completely new universe. Keep in mind though, it is good to at least have seen the Furuba series and the Inuyasha series. And while I prefer the manga over the anime, as long as you are familiar with the characters, I'm all good.

As for the setting and character ages, all I'm willing to spill right now is the fact that Kagome is eighteen years old and it is currently a week before summer break ends.

**Things to note: **While I know Japan and America have different school systems, let's just pretend, for the sake of the story, that Kagome is a third year in high school. That is all. (Oh and, sorry this chapter took so long. Heh heh. I work at Macy's so...yeah...it's been a busy Christmas for me.) Also, I have **NOT** beta'd this chapter, so pllleeassee excuse the grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes!

"Talking." _'Thinking'. _ "Speaking in another language."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Baskets or Inuyasha. Just for future reference, if you don't like the direction in which this story will be going in, do not read it! Okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two – Getting back to normal Part II <strong>

It was such a nice day. The bright ball in the sky, the birds singing melodiously, the sweet scent of flowers in the air, the children playing in the park, and Kyo hiding in the tree –Wait, what?

Yuki Sohma sighed, his dark grey irises half-lidded with boredom. Really, the damned cat was just a big nuisance to him. When would he learn, that the fool was just no match for him? _And here I thought it was to be a pleasant day. _Sometimes, the light-haired male would often wonder just how in the world they were related. Not only did he have to constantly deal with an annoying elder brother from time to time, but he also had to deal with an annoying, orange-haired cat to boot. His cousin was simply mental.

Why couldn't he at least have five minutes of peace? Just five measly minutes?

"Hahhhhhhhhh!"

And just like that, his peace was interrupted in the form of a flying orange blur headed his way.

Yuki blinked his grey oculars once before stepping to the side to avoid a head-on collision with his rather idiotic cousin of his; Kyo Sohma. He inwardly shook his head and watched with mild fascination as Kyo stood up, dusting himself off in the process, and proceeded to come at him again.

"Damn rat! I'll defeat you, today for sure!"

_Such poor form._ Said rat had to sigh, shaking his head slightly as he twisted his body to dodge Kyo's swift kick. He allowed his eyes to take in the facial expressions that were flitting across the cat's face, and had to keep back the smirk that was just above the surface. There was confidence, cockiness, and of course he didn't miss the slight worry which was visible beneath his orange orbs. It was practically written all over his face! And by that time, Yuki was done dodging and avoiding his sloppy kicks and hits.

With one fast movement of his leg, Yuki effectively swept Kyo off his feet, catching him completely off-guard.

The orange-haired boy winced his eyes shut and cradled his head within the palms of his hands, feeling a stinging feeling creep over his features. He tried to shake it off, but it seemed to just make everything even more worse. Now he was seeing his whole world shake. And just as his vision seemed to be letting up, he could see Yuki, standing in front of him with a bored expression on his face. "I sometimes wonder, just how much more humiliation can you suffer?"

Kyo stood up with a scowl placed on upon his lips firmly, eyes heatedly glaring at the still form of Yuki. "Shut the hell up, stupid rat!"

A slender, grey eyebrow shot up in silent question. "It amazes me how big of a vocabulary you have, idiot cat." A satisfied smirk adorned his lips just then, seeing the rude boy's face grow red with anger.

"Keh! I'll show you! Damn Yuki! -_wait_, where the _hell_ are you going? Fight me! **Now**!"

And just like that, Yuki turned on his heel sharply, completely ignoring the loud shouts that Kyo was screaming at him. His plain orbs looked forward as his feet carried him across a small bridge and back onto a familiar dirt path.

He could still hear Kyo shouting and cursing a ways back, but he paid it no mind. The blubbering idiot was a fool and would always be a fool in his eyes. _Today was perfectly fine...until he came and ruined it._ Yuki sighed once again, shaking his bob of light grey hair.

All he had wanted to do today was take a nice walk in the park, with no interruptions whatsoever. He had started his day out early, making sure to tell Shigure before he left the house, and took a nice long walk around the block. He had stopped at a bookstore momentarily –since he loved reading novels and short stories- and then found himself upon the happy sight of a serene park. It was still within the area of his home, only a ten minute walk if he took the short way home.

All in all, today was a pretty eventful day; with the exception of Kyo. It seemed as if every where he went, the damned cat was sure to follow.

Sometimes, he briefly wondered just who the hell was the monkey in the family –Ritsu? Or Kyo? Yuki decided to not let himself find an answer to that question and instead focus his attention back onto the dirt road.

Ah, today was such a beautiful day. He had nothing to worry about. No Kyo, no curse, and no Akito. Absolutely **no** Akito.

But at the mention of Akito, Yuki couldn't help but stop in his tracks, hand going up to touch at his temples. His head always hurt when he spoke of Akito, and even the thought of the man would make his head throb with pain. He could always distantly remember his past with the violent and crude man. His face was everywhere and anywhere, haunting him with those piercing black orbs. It nearly gave him nightmares every night, making it hard for him to sleep.

Yuki Sohma shook his head at that moment, trying to rid himself of his current thoughts. His pale fingers trailed down from his temples to cover part of his face, mouth parting to let out a soft breath of air. _I...should get- _

"Look out!"

And before Yuki could finish his sentence, he was being pushed down and into a small river, a soft, yet petite body landing on top of him.

The rat hissed in slight pain, as his back had met with the tiny rocks and pebbles of the water in which he was currently in. His eyes closed shut upon landing, hands shooting out to touch the thing that was on him.

"Oww...that really hurt..."

A female voice met his ears and Yuki immediately opened his eyes. But he wasn't exactly prepared to be met with a pair of bright, blue orbs.

Because there, right in front of him, was the most beautiful female girl he had ever seen in his life. She was slightly wet, as her black hair was dripping with droplets of water. It clung to her face, and every inch of her exposed skin. And the clothing in which she was wearing only gave his eyes access to her every curve. At that specific realization, a light pink blush spread across his cheeks.

Here he was, laying in some river water with a girl on top him and all he could do was stare at her...well-developed chest area?

And then, another realization hit him at just that moment. She was a female. And he was a member of the cursed Zodiac's. A male.

His whole body stiffen just then, and he knew he was dead meat when he transformed. Because then, the girl would scream and then she'd have to be taken to Akito. Oh Kami, he wanted nothing more than to avoid all that.

Yuki swallowed a hard lump that got stuck in his throat, his eyes still staring into those endless cobalt pools. Those orbs of mysterious intent. And then, he waited for the scream. Waited for the girl to wince her eyes shut and scream holy hell that she saw a grown boy transform into a bloody rat.

But none came. A few seconds had passed and Yuki was still laying there, clothes wet and hands still placed firmly onto the girl's hips.

A minute later and he was still in the same position he had been in not fifty seconds ago. She was staring at him just as much as he was staring at her.

He was effectively shocked out of his wits. His body was shivering by now, eyes still wide and uncharacteristically big. What was happening right now? He's supposed to have transformed! Why wasn't he transforming?

Something has got to be wrong. Either he fell down too hard or he was just dreaming.

"Yuukkiiiiiii!"

"Yuuukkiiiiiiiiii-saaannnnn!"

And before Yuki could ponder on it any longer, two familiar male voices began shouting at him. He tilted his head to look up, noticing a blur of yellow and white coming towards him. His mind instantly clicked and registered it as his two cousin's; Momiji and Hatsuharu. They seemed to be coming at him at a very fast pace, and also seemed to be shouting at him for something. But the light-haired male couldn't for the life of him, determine what. He was still trying to sort everything out!

"Yuki-san! Stop her! Don-"

Whatever Momiji had said got cut-off by the sound of splashing and feet slapping against the water as the raven-haired girl moved into a sprint. Her eyes had widen just a fraction before she had disappeared into the crowd of moving people by the park's entrance.

He stood up shortly after, shock still evident in his bones as his mind kept trying to relay the events which happened only moments ago.

And by now, Momiji and Hatsuharu had approached him, both breathing heavily and looking like they just ran a whole mile.

The blonde clutched at his stomach while he rested his other hand against his thigh. His eyes were shut close and his back was hunched over slightly. Haru, being the more athletic one, seemed to have catch his breath more quickly and was already making sure Yuki was not hurt.

"Are you alright, Yuki?" He placed a hand on Yuki's shoulders, making sure the older male was okay before trailing his eyes in the direction the girl had ran off in.

Yuki nodded his head at the question, wringing out some water from the corner of his silk shirt. He began stepping out of the river bank and back onto the dirt path of the park, Haru by his side.

"Awwwwwwww! She got away! Haru-chaann~ She got away!" Momiji laid himself against the grass near the river, fake tears plastered against his face. He was still breathing a bit heavy from all the running he just did, but was slowly calming down already. "How could she have gotten away?"

"Who was that girl you were chasing after?" Yuki had a frown upon his flawless face, a line of water dripping down from his side bangs.

"A beautiful and wonderful girl with the most beautiful blue eyes!" The blonde Sohma shot up from his place on the grass, two big round hearts in his eyes. "And also the love of my life!" He clasped his hands together and drifted off into a pleasant day-dream about the ravenette. All thoughts of catching his breath long gone.

Yuki turned a confused eyebrow in Haru's direction, noticing how the multicolored male was in deep thought before he finally spoke.

"Momiji had hugged her..." There was a slight pause in his words, grey pools widening in surprise before Hatsuharu continued."...and didn't transform..."

Those words would be engraved into his mind days from now.

**- 999 -**

_Ha! Finally lost them. I swear those two were really persistent. Especially that blonde one, though the punk-rocker guy almost caught up to me._ There was a sigh before a satisfied smirk made it's way onto a slightly pale face. Kagome stretched her arms up and placed them behind her bed of black hair, but soon cringed when she found her hair was slightly wet. Though the smirk was effectively etched onto her features. Sure, she may look a bit cocky doing so, but she had to pat herself on the back for being able to delude two crazy teenage boys.

Kami only knows the amount of testosterone running through their bones. Especially with the blonde male's over enthusiastic attitude towards her. Because really, who the hell hugs a random stranger?

It had been only minutes before she met the strange teens, noticing their rather foreign looks –but also some admiring and jealously being done on her part- before the miko found herself in the awkward embrace courtesy of the blonde eccentric. She found them to look so odd, so out of the ordinary. And while Uotani was foreign herself, it wasn't very common feature among Japanese. And their heights, they were so tall! While she had seen tall youkai before, most Asian's weren't taller than five foot five. And the two foreign-looking males were, in fact, taller than that. _Their like giants. Big, big giants. _

And did she mention one of them looked like a zombie? _Again, the guy looks like he's been deprived of sunshine._

Shaking those thoughts away, Kagome silently glanced behind her, as if making sure the two males were not following her. Again. Sure enough after her little "embrace", she fled like the parting sea. And thanks to her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai, she had successfully escaped their clutches. For they had immediately gone after her not minutes before standing in the middle of the street, looking like two human statues.

She thought they looked stupid just standing there, eyes wide and in shock. And also thought the golden-haired male to be quite rude for simply hugging her without her express permission. She didn't even know him and he had entered her personal space! Not even her brother did that to her!

Kagome simply shook head her at her inner musings, her mind going back to the light-haired male she had fallen onto only minutes after meeting the other two males. He was equally odd, with his light grey strands of hair and same light grey eyes. At first, she was admiring how oddly beautiful his eyes were, but she didn't have enough time to take in his appearance for the persistent males from before were busy chasing after her.

For what? The miko did not know.

Inwardly, she found herself feeling bad for the male she had suddenly fallen onto. Since he had landed in some river water and gotten wet. And while she got wet herself, at least only her hair, hands and feet had gotten into the water and not her entire backside. _I should have apologized to him, but nooooooo. Those two...__**weirdos**__ kept running after me. _The blue-eyed miko shook her head once again, idly noticing her surroundings becoming familiar to her.

Rows of houses came into view and the sweet aroma of flowers filled her senses. She inhaled the wondrous scent, a smile littering her features before her ears picked up the faint noise of someone calling her name.

"...gome!...Kagome! Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

Said girl stopped in her tracks, smile gone and a frown set in place. Who was calling her?

"Kaagoooommmee!"

She turned her head around, eyes searching wildly for the source of the voice before she felt something poke her cheek.

Dark purple met a vivid blue and it was then that the miko found herself face to face with her younger cousin, Saki Hanajima.

"Ah! Saki-chan! You kind of startled me a little."

Hanajima retracted her pale finger from Kagome's cheek, face as lifeless as ever. She blinked her eyes at her elder cousin and watched as Tohru and Uotani came strolling down, smiles present upon their faces.

"Kagome!"

"Nee-sama!"

As they had finally approached Kagome, Hanajima noticed the immediate change in her waves. There was happiness, surprise, and just a tinge of curiosity lingering in her aura. Whatever she had been doing before must have been eventful for the different waves she was giving off. Even more so than her usual strange waves she emitted. It was always a big roller coaster ride with the elder girl.

**- 999 -**

"I swear Shigure-san, Haru-chan looked so lost! You should have seen his face!"

"I believe that is a bit farfetched, Momiji-san."

"No it's not, Haru-chan! You were lost, completely lost."

"...No I was not."

"Yes you were! Admit it!"

"I will not."

"Oh stop being such a baby and admit it!"

"..."

"Yuki, Haru-chan gets lost a lot, doesn't he?"

For the most part, Yuki had tuned the entire conversation Momiji and Haru had started, his mind still going back to the ravenette he had bumped into before. He was never really listening to what his two cousin's were saying, since it was mostly Momiji's babble. But that didn't mean he wasn't entirely tuned out. He could hear them talking, see the wild gestures the blonde was making and the indifferent expression Haru had on.

But he still couldn't help but be focused on that girl with the blue eyes. And how he hadn't transformed upon contact with her. Especially after the news of how Momiji hadn't transformed when he hugged her as well.

It was simply mind-boggling.

(**A/N:** I've always wanted to use that word. LOL )

After he and cousin's had met up, they briefly discussed the current events in which involved the strange girl. They didn't exactly know what to do about the situation since each of them were equally surprised and confused. But one thing was for sure: telling Akito was out of the question. And finding out about the girl was top priority.

So curiosity killed the cat. Good thing he was the rat of the Zodiac.

"Yuki-san? Are you alright?"

The voice of Shigure met the boy's ears, startling him out of his thoughts. He blinked his eyes once before meeting Shigure's calm gaze. He seemed to be contemplating saying something with how stiff his shoulders and back were. Ever since the three boy's had come home, each one seemed a bit...off. More so than usual. Either it was Akito or something drastic happened that would make them this way. No matter how good they hid their emotions, they could not hide it from him.

"Shigure, is it possible that there's another member of the Zodiac outside our family?" Yuki kept his expression stern, face seemingly blank.

The elder man seemed a bit shocked by Yuki's sudden question, but didn't show it on his face. It wasn't every day Yuki began to question the curse. Or even say anything in-regards to it. "Hm. I believe it's possible. But then again, only Sohma's have proven to have acquired the curse. Why do you ask?"

By now, all talking between Momiji and Haru had stopped. They turned their gazes upon the androgynous male and saw some flicker of confusion within his grey irises before it disappeared completely.

"It's nothing..." And just like that, Yuki stood up and walked off towards his room, still in deep thought. Inside, he knew something was different with that raven-haired girl. And he would make sure he figured out just what.

No matter how long it took him.

"Yuki must be really tired. He had a very...**interesting** day. Right, Haru-chan? "

Shigure turned calculating eyes towards Momiji, noticing how the boy had enunciated 'interesting' a bit too much. As if he was trying to get at something or other. A slight smirk adorned the blonde's lips, his eyes lidded with mystery. There was a sense of mischief about him, one that made the man arch an eyebrow to. What was he trying to say? Or better yet, what exactly had happened?

"Momiji..." Hatsuharu started in a warning tone, laying his cold eyes upon the mischievous male. "I think it is time we leave..." He stood up after, eyes still on a smirking Momiji.

In an instant, the blonde's mood changed and his usual childish grin was set in place. "Of course Haru-chan! Tell Yuki and Kyo-kun that I said byeee!~ We'll see everyone on Wednesday!"

After Haru bowed to Shigure, he and Momiji stalked out of the house, leaving the eldest Sohma to his thoughts.

Of course, he would find out what the those two were hiding –since it was obvious Momiji was trying to get at something by the tone of his voice. Only time would tell just when.

**- 999 -**

Kagome rolled her round blue eyes at the short woman yelling at her; imaginary fumes steaming out from her ears.

She had just walked into the house only moments ago when she was bombarded with countless questions of her whereabouts from her mother. Not only that but her clothes were a bit muddy from the fall she had earlier, so one could only imagine the dread that filled the elder woman just then. Her mother completely ripped her apart, because those were brand new clothes she had gotten her. So, after getting her ear pulled and practically shoved into some new clothing, Kagome was seated in her Aunt's living room where her mother gave her a good talking to.

Oh yippity-**freaking**-doo.

"I've told you repeatedly Kagome, if your going somewhere then just make sure you tell me or even Souta. And how could you get your new blouse all wet? I..."

And the rest of Kun-loon's rant went unheard or ignored as Kagome shifted her attention onto something a bit more interesting...like that shiny thing Souta was showing Megumi.

_Huh? Isn't that?...-Oh snap! Not the jewel!_ Making a mad dash out the shogi screen doors, Kagome immediately snatched the pink trinket from her brother's hands and glared heatedly at him. Flames practically igniting within her orbs. Her misty blue eyes shot daggers at the innocent forms of Souta and her youngest cousin.

"Souta..." She began in a deathly low tone. "What do you think your doing?"

If one could see the size of Souta's eyes and how wide it went, they'd be amazed it hasn't already popped out of his skull. "I-I...u-uh...see ya!" Before things took a turn for the worst, Souta shot up from his spot next to Megumi and ran off down a nearby hall. Completely ditching his fellow brother-in-arms. _Sorry Megumi, but one of us has to survive. _

"Why that little-"

"...so strange..."

Kagome teared her eyes away from the cowering form of her brother running down the hall and onto the stoic-looking boy before her. He was sitting down on a patch of plain grass, a row of shrubs to his far left. His dark pools seemed to be staring at the jewel in her hands, watching how it shined and twinkled within the dim light of the sky.

"...What is it? Kagome-san?..." Megumi tilted his head to the side, question present within his passive pools. He swore the jewel was very mysterious. And it seemed so...wrong. But he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

Well, that really threw her off. "Uhhh...It's nothing, don't worry about it." Placing the thing around her neck, Kagome patted Megumi on the head before stalking off toward her room. _Yeah, nothing you need to worry about. It's best if few know of it; before it ends up in the wrong hands. _

"Ka-go-me!"

And just like that, the rest of Kagome's afternoon went down the drain.

With a sigh, Kagome dragged her reluctant body towards her awaiting mother –who seemed to still be a bit peeved from before. "Ughhh. Coming, Kaa-san!"

_This must be some kind of bad karma. I've been getting that a lot today. Ugghhhhh. Stupid little brother. _

She narrowed her eyes at that thought, inwardly plotting all the ways she could make her brother's life a living hell. So that sounded a bit...mean. Who care's? She could be mean once in a while.

"Yeah, hurry up, Kagome-**chan**. Teguchi-ji-chan said he needed your help with something." Popping his head out from his mother's waist, Souta grinned a sly grin. "I hear he's making that parfait he made last time. And he wants **you** to taste test it."

Curse her brother. Curse him to Kami.

**- 999 -**

That night, he couldn't sleep. He couldn't. When he closed his eyes, he expected sleep to take him. Let himself be embraced by his nightmare's. Those frighteningly realistic nightmare's that he had every single night.

All around him, he could see monsters. Ugly, ugly monsters. They were so bright, so happy. Smiling and laughing above his huddled form in the corner. His dark eyes would stare wide at the people surrounding him, all talking in hush voices. All looking down at him with various expressions. But they would continue to tell him lies.

Lies he would chant as a mantra. "_We love you Akito, we love you. We love you Akito, we love you." _Oh how he hated those monsters. Those bright creatures.

They could go and die for all he fucking cared. He hated them. They weren't like him. They weren't...alone and tainted like he was. But it was okay. It was fine. Because he had others who were tainted just as much as he was.

His precious Zodiac. _Their all mine, just mine. No one shall have them. No one. _

A sinister smile crept onto Akito's lips, his teal-colored eyes looming with a dark intent. No one would attain his precious Zodiac. **No one.** They were to love him and stay with him for the rest of their miserable lives. Forever.

"Yes, they love me. They all love me."

A ghostly hand swept across his face, a deep chuckle resounding throughout the room. Akito couldn't help but feel ecstatic; ecstatic at the thought of having his Zodiac to himself.

But somehow, Akito had this foreboding feeling deep within the pit of his stomach. It had occurred today, just around mid-morning –maybe a bit after twelve or so. He had woken up from a short nap, his face drenched in sweat as his body reeked a horrid stench. His eyes were so wide and his heart was beating wildly within the ribcage of his chest.

He felt so afraid at that moment. So utterly afraid.

At first, he thought it was probably just another nightmare. Just another one of his 'vivid dreams' he had when he went to sleep. He had gone to Kureno and tell him of what he felt, hoping to Kami that whatever he felt was just another foolish emotion his body let him feel.

But, he later learned that the feeling only got stronger later in the day. It was so strange. Inwardly, he wondered if maybe his body was going through some changes. But that couldn't be, for he was already a full-grown male adult.

He spent hours within the confines of his estate, searching his mind for the reason why he felt so afraid. It was almost as if he was afraid that something was...changing.

Yes...that had to be it. Something was changing. And it was changing **fast**.

Well, that simply wouldn't do. He didn't like change. Any changes made were always run by him or made **by** him. And him alone.

He controlled everything and anything. He was god. The god of the Zodiac.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Annnndddd, that's a wrap people! I swear this was longer in MS word. But, I guess not! I know, not much happened in this chapter. But if anything is confusing to you all so far, don't hesitate to PM me. I will answer any and all questions you shoot at me. But! Since this is just the beginning, I have to set things up so that everything else will flow evenly and well. Okay? Expect things to be a bit light in these first few chapters. Read and review!


End file.
